


We'll meet again

by thisloveisradiant



Series: We find love in every universe [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Going to War, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, decoder Fushimi, soldier Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/pseuds/thisloveisradiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what I have to do. My responsibility is to protect this country we live in. It means I’ll get to protect you too.<br/>I love you, Saruhiko. We’ll meet again, I’m sure of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll meet again

Their firstmeeting was, to say the truth, terrible.

“I alreadyrepeated it twice. Are you that stupid? What’s there to not understand?”Fushimi clicked his tongue impatiently, all the while looking like he wouldrather be anywhere but there. His current mission was to break the enemy’sradar code and give that information to Suoh Mikoto - the head of unit 43, not dealing with an idiot. Especially an energetic, hot-tempered, incredibly stubborn idiot.

‘Hahh? Want to pick a fight, smarty-pants? I’m not fucking stupid. You are the one who are talking in alien language! Your job is giving us clear information, not another form of those damn codes!” Yata Misaki, apparently went to the meeting on behalf of Suoh as a trustworthy subordinate, banged his fist onto the table and rubbed his chestnut hair in frustration.

“3:3 Am, N-E, 121-361-97 are not codes, they show the exact time, moving direction and attacking points. How did you even pass the military entrance exam, bird-brained midget?”

“Oh…you could just say so the first time. Hey! I did pass it…barely…but still! Well then, I’ll go now, hope we won’t have to meet again, monkey face!!”

———————————————————————-

Their second meeting was, for lack of better words, awkward.

Yata, who had just finish his training, happily ran across the hall to his dorm, not paying attention to anything but his desire to take a shower. A loud curse rang his ears just a moment before he bumped hard into a tall figure who happened to carry a mountain of paper pile. White sheets, newspaper and code drafts flew everywhere, though it looked like some scenes in romantic films, Fushimi’s murderous glare made Yata fear for his life.

“I’m sorry, okay? Let me help you pick them up.” The soldier smiled nervously, for once reflected on his fault. Uncomfortable silence pervaded them, saved for the sounds of paper turning along with Fushimi’s occasionally tongue clicks.  

“These codes look super difficult. How can you work with tiring stuff like that? I’ll probably drop dead after a day.”

“Because it’s a job for intelligent people, and I’m one. On that note, a day is stretch it. I doubt you’d last a minute. ” The decoder smirked, clearly enjoy making fun of the other. However, for some weird reasons it was not as annoying as it should be, Yata absentmindedly thought.

“I hate to admit it, but you’re right…Aren’t they too many? I’ll help you carry a half.”

“No need, my room is just 20 feet away. Maybe we’ll meet again later, then.”

That night, Fushimi found an odd small sheet mingled with the paper pile. It read a series of number in harshly writing. The young smart member of military intelligence department literally cracked his head trying to decode it for hours, until his roommate innocently asked whose number it was.

——————————————————————————————————

Their following encounters went well with noticeable flirty atmosphere and playful jokes. In fact, they got along so well that one day Fushimi asked the soldier with boring tone if he wanted to date or what, Yata casually agreed with “oh okay, pass me the Cola”. Sometimes childish arguments or petty fights happened but everything went back on track the next day.

That was, until suddenly the topic of patriotism was brought upon.

“What the fuck? You work for the military and you think fighting for our nation is stupid?” Yata stared at the bluet with disbelief written all over his face. Being a prideful soldier he couldn’t even understand why someone would talk bad about their very country.

“Of course. Soldiers are risking their lives whenever there’s an order from above. What’re you fighting for, really?” Fushimi’s icy blue eyes locked with Yata’s hazel ones, as if he was trying to pierce through his soul.  “Justice? Pride? I don’t think so. The reasons behind this war, have you ever thought about them?”

“Following orders is the army’s absolute rule, what’s so wrong about that? I don’t like war just as much as you do, but I know I’ll be ready whenever it calls, reasons be damned!”

“War is not a fucking joke. You are a soldier, yes, but you’ve never gone to a real battlefield. Someone like you would likely to go insane. You would be forced to kill people, enemies and innocent citizens alike. The worst is that you could die any moments!”

“I was ready for that the first day I decided to go with Mikoto-san into the army.” The redhead responded solemnly, though his eyes soften a moment latter. “But aren’t we still holding control over the situation? War is not likely to happen right now, isn’t it ?”

Gritting his teeth, the decoder threw a piece of paper in Yata’s face with a tad too much force, then gestured him to read it carefully. The redhead, a bit confused, gingerly obeyed. On the sheet was three long series of numbers, directions, familiar locations, high-ranked soldiers’ names, and some more scattered numbers.

“What…does this mean?” Yata asked uncertainly, feeling strangely shaken.

Fushimi didn’t answer, instead pulled the other into a tight hug. His arms trembled slightly in an obvious effort to keep Yata as close as possible.

“Fushimi…?”

“Stay…Misaki.” Something was wrong, even an airhead like Yata knew that. But before he could voice his thought, a pair of lips pressed upon his – a meaningful kiss full of love and desire and something more, almost like desperation.

Hands began to wander his torso, eagerly mapped out each sensitive spot. Lips never left his tanned skin, greedily claimed angry red marks on it, wickedly poured sweet nothing in his ears. The heat was too much. The sounds of skin against skin were too much. In and out, up and down, too deep, too fast, still too gentle, more and more, higher, farer. His heart was filled to the brim with love. His mind echoed his voice as he screamed and moaned “Saruhiko, Saruhiko, Saruhiko.”

As Yata finally excessed his limit, he heard a sob tearing painfully out of Fushimi’s throat, as if the cry was a powerful monster that he couldn’t restrain anymore. Tears from sorrowful blue eyes dropped down like autumn rain. Soft but heart-breaking.

“Misaki…please, don’t go. Stay, or runaway with me. I can hack into the system so that they won’t notice until we’re gone. I can fake the information of you moving to other department. Anything, but don’t go… ”

And he understood.

———————————————————————————————————

Fushimi woke up in cold, empty bed sheet. He found a letter placed next to his pillow.

_I’m sorry._

_This is what I have to do. My responsibility is to protect this country we live in. It means I’ll get to protect you too._

_I love you, Saruhiko. We’ll meet again, I’m sure of it._

_Yours, Yata Misaki_

The military decoder closed his eyes slowly and covered his face with trembling hands.

“Stupid, you’re so stupid, Misaki.”


End file.
